


silver ring around your finger (only a better one instead)

by seoleeai



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoleeai/pseuds/seoleeai
Summary: The government is a scam.Just stay with me.... you fool.(aka nezumi's still a cynic)
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Kudos: 33





	silver ring around your finger (only a better one instead)

**Author's Note:**

> moving fics over from tumblr... sorry if you've already read ? im tiny.   
> originally written august 6, 2018.... im so lazy :3

Nezumi is quiet when he simply looks at the ring in Shion’s hand. Shion’s heart is pounding hard and he hears the rush of his blood loudly in his ears.

“So ?” He asks nervously, his palms dampening in the lingering silence. “Would you like to legally bind to me in a social engagement that is called a wedding ?”

Nezumi looks up and there’s a silly smile, at least for him, on his face. “You should never work for wedding registration or wedding shit, you’d scare off all the brides. Or grooms,” he adds like it’s an afterthought.

He knows Shion is still waiting for an answer though.

“Shion, why do you want me to marry you ? You know I love you, right ?”

Shion tilts his head curiously but places the ring down on the floor between them. “I wanted you to be mine. Because I’m selfish and I want something to make sure we will still meet, even if you and I are far away from each other.”

Nezumi smiles and leans down, tilting Shion’s chin up a bit to peck a kiss on his nose. Shion’s nose still scrunches up cutely whenever he does that; a reflex, he supposes.

Nezumi picks up the ring and smooths his thumb over polished metal. “Weddings are promises wouldn’t you say ?” He asks aloud and Shion simply waits, knowing Nezumi wasn’t expecting for an answer.

“How about this then ?”

And Nezumi slips the ring onto his left pinky instead of his left ring finger. “A promise to you, Shion. I am yours and you are mine. This ring will be my promise to always return to your side. Because promises are much more sincere than a stupid legal system of the government that’ll crash tomorrow anyways,” he mutters and looks away, still showing, holding out his hand with the ring.

Shion stares and he smiles. “Thanks Nezumi. Thank you for staying.”

“Stupid. Of course I will. You’re mine after all.”

ʕ⁰̈•⁰̈ʔ

“And you know I only wear pinky rings right ? Even if I was delusional and agreed to a government scam, it wouldn’t have fit,” he says spreading his fingers and indeed the ring is snug on his pinky.

“Oops.”

“… Airhead.”


End file.
